Magnitudolia
'Magnitudolia '''is a premium plant in ''Plants vs. Zombies 2. It was released alongside the Carcass Caverns: Mountain Peak teaser in Piñata Parties on March 21, 2016, and is bought with $4.99. Magnitudolia can knock objects off of zombies, disabling their abilities and weakening them, if it is armor that is knocked off of them. It does not affect Gargantuars or MC Zom-B, however. It is also a defensive plant that can be replaced with another Magnitudolia if the player has Wall-nut First Aid. It deals 2.5 nds per seismic wave. Etymology Magnitudolia is based on the magnolia, a large genus of about 210 flowering plant species in the subfamily Magnolioideae of the family Magnoliaceae. It is named after Frenchbotanist Pierre Magnol. It is an ancient genus. To avoid damage from pollinating beetles, the carpels of Magnolia flowers are extremely tough, which explains its slight defensive properties. Almanac Entry Sun cost: 125 TOUGHNESS: Elevated DAMAGE: Moderate RECHARGE: Fast Magnitudolias use seismic waves that damage zombies and sometimes knock their items off of them. Special: Disables most zombie abilities "Tuxedo Mask, huh? Personally, I would have gone with Black Jack Edgeworth, but that's just me." Plant Food upgrade When fed Plant Food, Magnitudolia releases an earthquake that knocks all items off of the zombies, and deals 35 normal damage shots to zombies. Strategies Magnitudolia can be an extremely helpful plant, as zombies with dangerous abilities are made nearly harmless without their items, if they use them. It can help with most zombies that disable plants, such as Wizard Zombies, Octo Zombies, and Boombox Zombies, forcing them to proceed normally and eat plants. Gargantuars and their weapons are unaffected, but the Imp on it's back will be knocked off, one at a time if there are multiple, allowing for them to fall on the tile behind the Gargantuar, and thus be less trouble, unless they are Hitchhiker Imps, which can climb onto the back of the Expeditionary Gargantuar again. Tough zombies, such as Knight Zombies, Jurassic Fossilheads, and Blockhead Zombies, can have their headgear knocked off immediately without having to have it at a certain degree of damage, allowing your defenses to plow through droves of these zombies quickly. The only disadvantages are that it can only attack one zombie at a time with its primary attack, and it is weaker than most other plants, so it should be supplemented with strong area-of-effect plants, such as Laser Beans, Snapdragons, and Fume-shrooms. Its toughness is comparable to Celery Stalker, and allow it to be placed a bit farther than other offensive plants and allowing it to withstand two sonic blasts from the Hair Metal Gargantuar. Overall, it is an extremely useful plant that can help greatly in a defense, but should usually be used as a secondary attacking plant, rather than your primary offense. Gallery WIP Trivia * It's costumes, a tuxedo and mask, respectively, are referenced in it's almanac entry. * It does not affect MC Zom-B due to him gripping his microphone in his mouth(normal) and in his hand(rapping) while he is on the lawn. It does not make sense however, for the Wizard Zombie, as it also grabs its staff, but it may be due to it being shaken much harder, due to it contacting the ground. Category:Plants Category:Attacking Plants Category:Defensive Plants Category:Offensive and Defensive Plants Category:Premium Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Plants